


#1  “But that’s your childhood dream! Are you sure you want me to do it?!”

by debushim



Series: The Things You Said: DAY6 Shorts Series [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debushim/pseuds/debushim
Summary: Story one of The Things You Said: DAY6 Shorts Series. Basically a collection of short stories out of the things DAY6 said before in interviews, radio shows, etc.Brian is your best friend and he asks for your help in his audition.





	#1  “But that’s your childhood dream! Are you sure you want me to do it?!”

There’s clearly an unwritten rule about doing dumb things in friendship but you hate dumb things. You despise it, even more, when it involves disturbing your sleep. So when someone was calling you during the time you can’t decipher if it’s the morning or the night, you have half a mind of throwing your phone away. You did. It still rang. A lot more annoying this time since it vibrates loudly on your wooden closet. You regret your decision because now you have to leave your heavenly bed to get your ringing phone. Blinded by the bright lights emitting, you squinted as you slide to answer.

This time you thank the heaven and the earth that your phone was away from your hand because the caller just screamed your name. Screamed in a way which probably met “I have so much to tell you I can’t wait so I’m going to call you now and no I’m not going to let you get back to sleep.” It carried that much meaning which you respondent intelligently.

“What?!” you said not holding back any emotions.

“Where are you! Are you at home? I guess you are. Are you awake? Wait, you are. I’m outside your house! Please let me in it’s cold outside. I have something to tell you and it can’t wait. Also, I was going to throw rocks on the window like in movies but I’m afraid of breaking it and having to pay so-”

As he was rambling, you went downstairs to open the door with a face in between grumpy and sleepy.

“Hey, you could pass as the 8th dwarf.” Your best friend greeted.

You took a good look at him with your half-awake eyes and you wonder what the hell people see in him. See, Brian looks cool and intimidating. But being friends with him, you’ll realize that he’s just unlucky to be born looking like that because he’s really a dork. Well, you guessed it wouldn’t be called unlucky if his rude face is getting attention but that’s not the point.

You both reached your room and it’s like second nature. You on the bed, him on the floor playing with your stuffed animals. This time, you sensed that he was really nervous because he was fiddling with the arms of your poor Finn stuffed toy. You didn’t bother rushing him though so you fiddled with the blankets as if that the more interesting to do in the wee hours of the night… or is it morning now?

“I finally decided what to do during my audition.” Brian broke the silence.

Brian is planning to audition in an entertainment company and he has to send various demos. It has been straining you both since he’s stressed that he wants to do good and you’re stressed because he’s stressed and that you have to calm him down. Nonetheless, you love him and you want to support his dreams. Not to mention, he’s a really good singer.

“Which one?” you asked afraid of what he’ll say.

“The collab. It’s the only one I haven’t done yet.” He said with gleaming eyes.

‘Well?” You asked hating this anticipation.

“Let’s collab. I already picked the song!” He announced as if there’s no turning back.

“Brian, are you sure you want me to sing with you?” you hesitated.

“Why not you have an amazing voice? Plus you haven’t seen which song yet!?” He went towards you to check out which song was it on his iPod. At that moment, you felt like the victim in one of those prank videos when you saw the album art.

“Are you freaking serious Brian?! A Whole New World? Do you want to mess this up?” you said with a dry laugh.

“I’m serious,” he replied with eyes holding your gaze.

“But it’s your childhood dream! You told me before that you’ll sing it at your wedding. Are you sure you want me to do it?! Not to mention, it’s an audition for the company you wanted?” 

At this point, your the one freaking out as if you’re the one auditioning. You looked at your best friend and he has a facial expression that is between a megawatt smile and a chuckle. All at once, your heart started beating fast. It feels like someone took out all the oxygen in the room. Your cheeks are heating up. For a split second, you felt like in a movie where the fairy lights in your room turned into bokeh and your eyes are focusing on Brian. Only him.

“Yes,” he said and the magic effects were over. Yet, something never left.

“Yes?” You forgot what he was saying yes for.

“Yes. I want to do it with you. Only you.” he answered with a smile that you know is for you. A smile he never showed anyone before.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” You said between trying to control your panicking heart and reddening cheeks.

“We should practice now if you don’t want to be bad at it,” he smirked.

He’s back to regular old Brian. The best friend that you lo- love. Yes. You love him just like this moment. In which you’re not quite sure if it’s platonic or romantic but it’s love nevertheless.

“Shut up!” You said as you slammed your head into the comfort of your pillows.

You heard a chuckle and felt the empty side of your bed weighted.


End file.
